Always Yours
by Ayeesha
Summary: Mike goes looking for Susan. Will he find her and will she want him back? Oneshot


**Title: **Always Yours

**Author:** Ayeesha

**Timeline:** Season 2 of DH. Based on a future episode summary I read about Mike/Susan. Spoilers up to S2 Episode 15 'Thank You So Much.' (Oneshot)

**Pairing:** Mike/Susan (Cos they are gorgeous together)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mike and Susan and others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of ABC and Touchstone Television. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **Mike goes looking for Susan. Will he find her and will she want him back?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reads my fics. Your continued support is amazing and I'm glad that you all enjoy them so much. Big hugs to all

**A/N 2:** This fic is a birthday present dedicated to Kathy. Sorry it's late but I hope you enjoy it. : )

* * *

**Always Yours**

Mike Delfino picked up the book on his coffee table. Hoping to get his mind off the constant brooding it seemed to be doing. Softly opening it he watched a photograph fall out of it landing on his lap. He picked it up softly between his fingers and turned it around gently seeing the sweet image of a smiling Susan Mayer staring back at him.

She was so beautiful he missed the days where they would just sit together talking about their plans for the future. He had so many dreams that he wanted to share with her. The only future he saw was with Susan, as his wife, as the mother of his child. She was so special no words could justify her. She provided him with the ray of light in his otherwise bleak existence. She had loved him and he ruined everything for something that wasn't even his.

How many weeks, months had gone by with him believing Zach Young was his son. He had broken up with the love of his life for this reason. Turned out Zach wasn't his son at all. All the lies and deceit he had lived with for the past few months infuriated him. To hell with everyone. He was done with it all. He was finished with Deidra and Noah Taylor. He didn't care not anymore. Why should he? They had lied to him and taken away his life. He looked at the photograph in his hand. He lost his lover.

Mike hated himself for the way he treated her. He was truth be told a bastard. She was protecting her daughter like the good mother that she was. He had been so cruel to her leaving her broken and crying in the middle of the street. The vision still haunted him each night as his body refused to claim sleep.

Susan had gone out of her way to be nice to him; even trying tomake amends by organizing a day out bowling with his supposed 'son'. All the while he continued ignoring her and eventually lost her to someone else. A doctor.

He recalled the day he heard about Susan and the doctor. What was his name? Dr Ron. It was his fault he told her to move on with her life. Mike would watch some nights from his window as they came back from a date. He wanted desperately to go out there and tell the guy the guy to back off. She didn't need his fancy car or his flowers. He needed her. Mike needed this woman who possessed his heart.

He had almost died the day she told him she was getting married. He thought the doctor had proposed and Susan was finally going to be out of his life once and for all. A rush of relief went through him when she explained that she was getting married to a gay guy as a cover to gain health insurance.

It must have been a couple of weeks now since she had the operation, he had wondered if she was scared. Of course she wasn't she had her doctor with her. Mike sighed he should have been there for her. After everything that they shared she probably thought that he didn't care about her. Nothing could be further from the truth. He loved her even if she didn't love him back.

Gently tracing the image on the photograph he placed it back in the book. He decided to clean himself up and go and see Susan. To see how her operation went he owed her that much at least.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Mike knocked timidly on the front door of Susan's house. He held a bouquet of flowers in one hand as he nervously shifted his feet. The door was opened a moment later by Julie.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised at seeing him standing there. Mike never came round to their house, not anymore.

"Hi Julie, is your mom in?" he asked softly looking at the young girl.

"No she's out," responded Julie.

Mike scolded himself silently. Of course she was with Ron somewhere enjoying a romantic night out. Hecleared his mind of the painful thoughts.

"I know she probably won't want to see me but I thought I would see how she's feeling after her surgery," explained Mike.

"You're right, she probably doesn't want to see you," confirmed Julie seeing the hurt look pass his face.

"Okay…just let her know. It doesn't matter," he said walking away.

Julie watched him for a moment before calling out his name. He turned around softly.

"Mom's not out with Dr Ron. She's at the karaoke bar on Fifth Avenue in town," she spoke. "You can try there if you want."

"Thanks Julie," he replied his tone sincere before heading towards his truck.

* * *

**Karaoke Bar**

Mike walked into the bar past the throngs of people. Looking around softly he couldn't see Susan anywhere. Maybe Julie had given him the wrong place. Then he heard her name announced loudly over the speaker system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome once again the extraordinary talent of Susan Mayer."

The audience whooped and cheered as Susan came on stage in a soft black figure hugging dress.

Mike sat on an empty stool as she thanked the crowd and began singing a rendition of 'These Boots Are Made For Walking'. Susan smiled enjoying the response she was getting from everyone. Mike smiled proudly letting her voice fill his surroundings. She was such a great singer and a true performer. He sat back watching her quietly.

Susan sang perfectly, her eyes scanning the audience and then out of nowhere her eyes clicked with Mike's. He was looking at her warmly she felt her heart skip a beat. What was he doing here? Was he on a date? She felt dizzy and bravely finished off the remainder off the song before quickly rushing off the stage. Mike stood up and followed.

* * *

Susan was in the parking lot hurrying towards her car when she heard him call her name. She pretended that she didn't hear and picked up her pace quickly unlocking the door to her car. She reached for the handle when she felt his hand on her bare arm. 

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?" Susan yanked her arm away not caring what he felt.

"What do you want Mike?"

"To talk to you. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Right you want to talk. What's changed? You've been ignoring me. It's always me that starts the conversations between us," she bit back sarcastically.

Mike's face fell at the hurt radiating g off her. "I know but.."

"But nothing Mike. I need to get home," she argued reaching for the door but Mike slammed it shut.

"Look just come with me. Listen to what I have to say and I'll let you go," he offered.

"Why should I?" she asked looking at him defiantly.

"Because if you ever loved me. You'd do this," he replied simply.

Susan nodded her head and followed him to his truck.

* * *

"Come on," spoke Mike. 

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at her surroundings. Mike had driven them to a nearby hotel.

"I got us a room," he said. "It'll give us more privacy to talk."

"We can talk in the bar," she spoke uninterested.

Mike silently walked towards the elevator. Damn she was stubborn. Susan watched him walking away and with a defeated sigh followed him.

The elevator ride to the room was tense and filled with an awkward silence Susan looked anywhere but at Mike. The small ting of the elevator broke the silence and Mike followed Susan out walking towards the room he opened the door silently gesturing for her to go in.

Susan walked into the room. It was nicely furnished too bad she couldn't do more with the company. Shaking the thoughts from her head she turned to Mike.

"So talk. I really want to go home."

"How have you been?" he asked politely.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Great thanks for the chat," she spoke heading for the door.

Mike sighed loudly. "Susan, why are you being like this?"

"Like what Mike? I don't have to explain myself to you. You are not a part of my life anymore," she yelled.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Great apology accepted," she sneered running to the door. Mike ran up to her grasping her arm gently. She shivered at the contact heat creeping up her body.

"Let go of me."

"I can't," he whispered ever so softly. "I..err."

Susan looked at him and he could see the onset of tears brimming in her eyes. "Don't Mike."

"Susan."

The breathy whisper of her name was the final straw, the tears slipped past her warm hazel eyes and sobs wracked her tiny figure. Mike moved to pull her into his embrace but she moved out of his reach.

"Am I so unlovable?" she asked quietly her voice breaking.

"What? No," responded Mike swiftly. How could she think that?

"Then why does everyone leave me? Karl, then you and now Ron," she confessed.

"Wait a minute you and Ron broke up?" he asked surprised at the news.

"Yeah, are you happy? I'm all alone," she snapped bitterly wiping at her eyes.

"Susan you know that's' not true. I never want to see you in pain," he spoke his tone gentle.

Susan's heart filled with more pain as she refused to believe the declaration.

"You know something I don't care about Karl or Ron leaving me. What hurt the most was you. You walking away from me," she cried once again. "God I loved you more than life itself."

Mike's heart shattered at the devastating words. "Susan I know that I hurt you…."

"Hurt me? You didn't hurt me Mike you broke me. You broke my heart and soul. You left…and then treated…me..like…trash," she yelled walking away from him.

"Susan?"

"I guess you never loved me either," she whispered.

"Don't say that," he yelled harshly. He moved to stand next to her. She could feel the heat emanating from his muscular body.

Slowly she looked up into his misty blue eyes clouded with unshed tears. Damn he was still as beautiful as the day she first met him. Why was he here? Didn't he know that she was hurting all over again? At times she would wake up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face. Ron was there and he would hold her yet in her heart she longed for Mike.

Mike looked at her before speaking. "I know I was a jerk but know that I always loved you. I still love you."

"Please don't say things you don't mean," she pleaded.

"Susan, I mean it," he refuted honestly.

"No…you say this now but..but..you'll leave again and…and…Zach. I can't Mike I'm sorry…I can't go through it again. I'm just not strong enough," she whispered.

"Zach's not mine," he stated. At her confused look he continued. "Long story it's not important. What's important to me is you Susan. I won't leave you again. I love you."

"Mike…."

"I love you," he spoke once again wanting to make his feelings clear.

"I don't know what I would do if I lose you again," she responded voicing her inner fears.

Mike pulled her gently into his arms and she felt the first tear slip past her eyes followed by many more. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest crying freely. Mike felt his own tears slip past his eyes and he softly he tightened his hold on her. He wasn't going to let her go, he couldn't. It had been so long since he had the presence of her touch. He had forgotten how amazing it felt. How did he ever live without her?

Mike softly kissed the top of her head. "You're not going to lose me," he vowed. "I love you so much Susan."

She looked up at him searching his face and all she saw was pure love and devotion. Using his thumb he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. In that soft caress she knew that she had never stopped loving the man in front of her.

"I love you too. I..err..never stopped. I couldn't."

Mike smiled that was all he needed to know. That she still felt the same way about him. He knelt down softly placing his lips against hers. Susan sighed at the contact. The only sensation she was aware of were his lips on hers, and his hands on her back. She opened her mouth to invite further exploration. His tongue slid into her mouth, boldly caressing hers. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck feeling her body pressed against his muscular chest.

Mike pulled away softly and grinned sheepishly. He could spend a lifetime kissing Susan and never get tired of it. She looked at him through warm eyes her hand tracing his stubble-covered jaw.

"I love you," he said kissing the tip of her nose lightly.

"Mike, can you make love to me now?" she asked needing to feel the union of his body with her own.

Mike smiled at the request and quietly led her to the bed. Once there he sat next to her watching and basking in her presence. Susan felt her cheeks reddening from the intense gaze he had on her body. Mike moved forwards gently kissing her forehead, her cheeks before landing back at her soft lips. Susan sucked his tongue into her mouth, whimpering softly as his hand spanned across the flesh of her bare back. She moved closer towards him their eyes met briefly before Mike deepened the kiss.

His hand moved to the front of her dress cupping one of her breasts through her dress. Susan arched her back silently begging him to continue. Mike pulled away from her lips and Susan let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact. The whimper was quickly replaced with a loud moan as his tongue darted out licking the smooth column of her neck before he placed soft tender kisses against the skin.

No one had ever made her feel more alive by just a simple kiss. Not even Karl or Ron but when Mike kissed her he made her whole body melt with desire and she was addicted to the soft teasing motions his lips played against her skin.

He pulled away softly moving her up the soft bed. Expertly he pulled down the zipper to her dress pooling the fabric around her hips before pulling it down her legs leaving her in just her soft black lace panties. Susan reached for him greedily pulling at his t-shirt and throwing it hastily to the floor.

"You in a hurry," chuckled Mike.

"Need you," she spoke letting out a soft moan as his hands touched her puckered nipples.

Mike smiled kissing a path down to her heaving breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth sucking on it gently. Susan arched off the bed slightly enjoying the delicious pleasure he was inflicting on her body.

"Oh…Mike…please…don't stop."

Mike had no intention of stopping and with his hand kneaded the other breast softly. He could feel her body responding to his touch and smiled in wonder. This beautiful woman was his once again and he was going to show her just how much she meant to him.

Susan moaned loudly and bucked against him as she felt the first wave of her orgasm wash over her. Mike kissed his way back up her body delighting in the sighs escaping her lips. He reached her lips and Susan pulled his head down for a hungry kiss. She needed him so badly.

Pulling away for air she gently pushed him back onto the bed and quickly straddled his legs. Mike watched surprised and ran his hands up the smooth expanse of her skin. Hastily she unzipped his jeans pulling them off along with his boxers.

Susan trailed a hand down his perfect chest before moving her head down and gently placing soft butterfly kisses on it. Mike moaned huskily as her tongue, lips and hand teased his skin. He could feel the soft tickle of her brown locks on his skin. Threading a finger through her hair he felt himself begin to react to her naked flesh on top of his. Susan gently took her hand trailing it towards the top of his thighs.

Mike watched as she moved up his body wrapping his arms around her waist he quickly turned them over so he was on top again. Susan let out a soft giggle at the action gasping in desire when she felt his fingers slide across her panties delicately teasing the skin underneath.

"Please Mike…now…"

Mike gave into the soft plea and pulled off the black lace material sliding his hand up her leg and towards her moist center. He kissed her lips in passion before thrusting into her welcoming body. Susan gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," smiled Susan.

Mike kissed her neck as he united their bodies in love once again. Two lovers showing their need and want for each other.

* * *

"Okay sweetie bye," spoke Susan hanging up the phone. Mike kissed her neck softly moving his hand to her stomach.

"So is she gonna be okay?" he asked. Finally taking a break Susan had called Julie to let her know where she was.

Susan nodded her head. "Yeah and she insists that you come over for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Mike smiled fondly. "Good."

Susan snuggled against his chest sighing contently. She shivered as she felt Mike's warm touch on her shoulders.

"Mike, I missed you a lot these past few months," she spoke loudly.

"I missed you too. I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he declared.

Susan giggled softly. "I'm yours too. Forever."

"I'm always yours," smiled Mike kissing her forehead.

Susan tightened her hold on him happy for the first time in months. She missed this sleeping with Mike's arms protectively wrapped around her. They knew that love had found them once again and together they were going to have the future they dreamed of.

**The End**.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome so let me know what you thought. 


End file.
